This invention relates generally to folding grandstands, and more particularly to such a stand comprising independent assemblies each with a forward and rearward seating section foldable about an upstanding support structure capable of being transported during the process of storage, and during a reconfiguration of the seating assemblies installed in, for example, a sports stadium.
A large sports stadium, for example, often times requires additional, perimeter seating for increasing the seating capacity of the stadium or for reconfiguring the stadium for different events and sporting activities.
Known seating assemblies utilize large seating sections constructed like trailers that are towed into position. The difficulty with such a design is that it takes up a great deal of storage space when not in use. And, telescoping-type seating systems can be unstable when being transported because of their height.